


Alpha Inclination

by ghostdreaming



Series: Macho Moronic: Competitive Badass Boys Doing It Most Dangerously [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Chin, Alpha Danny, Alpha Kono, Alpha Steve, Alpha on Alpha does not turn anyone into a Omega, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphas really are the least able to physically take it, Alternate Canon, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, As in kidnapped Alphas used as pets, BAMF Danny, Bonding, But events from other seasons have already happened, But no pain kink for boys who get so much hurting done to them, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Danny Whump, Danny's having a Bad Time of things!, Difficult sexual intercourse, Dom Danny, Don't Judge Me, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Fighting Cultural Discrimination against Alphas, Fuck Or Die, Gender Issues, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurts So Good, Knotting, M/M, Matty Williams' Murder mentioned, Melissa refuses to take any responsibility, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Nipple Play, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Non-Traditional type of Domination/ Submission Dynamics and such, Not Beta Read, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Other, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Pheromones, Post- 'Amber's' murderous ex incident, Post- Columbian Prison, Pretend Breastfeeding Play, Probably OOC -but I'll try my best not to, Rachel is in the wrong( but not intentionally evil), Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Identity, Sexual Incompatibility?, Takes place right after pilot time-wise, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, The Doris mess also already happened, Top Danny "Danno" Williams, Underground Alpha Fighting Rings, Violence, Voyeurism, but she's getting therapy, by Omegas, erotic Suckling, fake breeding/breeding play, having too big of one can get you maimed, maybe/ sort of?, of Danny!, resisting pheromones, same for bondage/ humiliation, so Steve's mother is dead for real
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostdreaming/pseuds/ghostdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( This is another story idea that I wanted to get at least the idea down so I didn't loose it! I plan to eventually come back to it but that will take a long while...like maybe not until next year?!!!)</p><p>CHAPTER ONE IS A SUMMARY AND PLOT PROMPT THING!</p><p>Five-O is ordered by the Governor to go after an Alpha cop gone rogue. Danny Williams turns out to be more than Steve ever thought he'd want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Inclination

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a love/hate thing to the A/B/O tropes...and because I'm not really sure the usual Alpha/Omega pairings actually count as 'homosexual'. Omega-Female/Omega-Female or Alpha-Male/Alpha-Male on the other hand really would as far as I can tell. And if biology is forcing Alphas and Omegas to mate then it isn't fair or right to say that only the Omegas are the unwilling/ wrongly treated/ being forced ones.

_**Story Summary -Outline**  _

 

_Five-O is ordered to look into the case of a cop, who is also a Alpha, who had suddenly gone off-grid and possibly rogue. (Steve is not happy with this at all because his father was recently murdered and his thought to be dead mother having had shown back up then leaving again before re-returning and ending up actually dead this time for real...) The team is considered odd because people can't believe that three Alpha's could and would work so well and easily together._

_The missing Alpha, Detective Daniel Williams, turns out to be a outsider- mainlander who had recently (1) moved to the islands though he apparently disliked them (2) lost his partner (3) lost his younger brother also to violence (4) was mysteriously arrested and sent to a Columbian prison and almost beaten to death before being just as mysteriously exonerated and let free (5) was almost murdered by his (then)girlfriend's abusive ex (6) and then discovered his own ex had manipulated and used him to take advantage of his stud abilities to give her a second child and had then lied about it...._

_The ex-wife is one of those who believes that being an Omega ( she's not an Alpha or an Omega) means being inherently noble-minded heroic martyrs unfairly repressed by society. But no matter what other faults she willingly accused her ex of she was more than positive that he'd never harm children dispite all the concerned advice' she was given when they were divorcing about things like alphas' 'dangerous predisposition to all be obsessed, murderous, abusive stalkers' ...though she did fear him being able to take the children away thinking he was protecting them from her. She'd also never taken anyone's knott and certainly not one of Danny's impressiveness( hey, even though he doesn't wave it around, he's a upper sized guy there at least) * wether not fully or not a full knott doesn't matter only that he got her pregnant without 'going all the way' in that sense for her own safety if nothing else. And how they find this out is up to whatever reason that can be come up with.*_

_And Grace had seen her father after he'd just gotten back against Rachel's wishes._

_The Omega former girlfriend was having extensive therapy to finally get over the mess her ex-husband had made of her life. Yet she also seemed as upset with Williams for not appreciating her having him make all the decicions, and him being even more upset with it after he found out about her past, as she was for him not automaticly knowing when she thought he should wait for her to decide to positively decide something for herself. Part of her was clearly more upset with having to decide on her own to forcibly defend herself, without anyone else taking the responsibility for the results of her actions, than she was for the scum-bag's very deserving death. That Williams was the type by natural character and trained professionalism to take-up and shoulder excess slack when it came to trying to managing a situation had both drawn her to him and fed her dependency issues.That he had broken up with her was a healthy choice for both of them because of this worrying evidence that she might have been (subconchously) trying to groom him into becoming like her ex._

_They also found out that, when not involved in disastrous relationships with women, he had been involved in the homosexual Alpha/Alpha sub-culture. As one of Danny's former play-mates remarks 'There's Nothing tighter to put around a Alpha's bigger sized dick than a Alpha's smaller sized hole!' * The imagery of 5-O coming across a really scanty men's thong at Danny's apartment comes to mind* And Danny Williams apparently had a reputation as being the kind of experience sweet fantasies were made of when it came to getting one's cherry ass pounded into jelly in a good way that more than made up for the unavoidable soon healed drawbacks. *I'm seriously meaning to go with a 'too big to fit but making it happen anyway...but hopefully not in a dumb way. So it will be with major ouches but while not simply passed off they will not be the focus of the sex. It needs to be satisfying and enjoyed acts - more 'like it even though it seriously feels like something might have been permanently wreaked ' than ' It hurts! Yet it feels sort of good suddenly so More, More, I'm-a-slut-for-it-now!' And I will be playing around with the Alpha anatomy.*_

_Continuing their search leads them to evidence of the criminal practices of some Omegas who use violence and force to aquire, bed, and breed Alphas. Turns out these groups are just as bad as those Alphas and Betas preying on Omegas ones. And the world of jaded bloodthirsty sporting clubs and their 'Modern-Day Roman Gladiators'_

_Turns out that Danny had gotten himself owned by some big bad( non Alpha or Omega) crimelord involved with this stuff( but he's not being mistreated in fact he's kinda considered a favored intimate to the boss guy and pretty damn high in the ranking system for some reason). Steve 'brilliantly' goes undercover- as in he lets himself get kidnapped and tossed into the arena.... and somehow by winning the fights he gets given to Danny -for Danny's sexual pleasure. *Exactly who's the one being considered as being rewarded with that is not yet clear either* Maybe something about gentling the too-wild ones. Or something where McGarrett has been informed, and has reasoned, that getting Williams to bed him is his best bet. *May have to up the warnings considering what I'm thinking of having Danny do to a 'too-brutally out-of-control' one who didn't realize having 'a third leg' could make one easier to take down*. The crimelord treats Danny kind of like a worshiped-yet-caged trophy-wife without the sexual attraction part. Likes supplying Danny with what he requires to fulfill his needs...and also knows about Danny being a father but made a point to make it clear that this fact is considered a separate uninvolved part of Danny's life and doesn't want to know anything about it and that it will not be used against him. Either way there is some voyeurism going on that is either weirdly benovalent or fussing and attentively assisting caretaker ( yes rather like Danny is the favorite prized pet/ livestock that the owner dotes on in a frightening level of thoroughness). Steve gets focused on the goal of getting Danny to fuck him. Danny doesn't do being forced and Steve is obviously a (sexually) unprepared idiot who thinks he's some kind of unstoppable and unhurtable Super Soldier,oh pardon me my mistake- Seal, and even fights over who should bottom. Steve finally gets himself taken and treated more sexually than the most erotically breed and brooded of bottomiest omegas in over-the-top erotica. Like he was made solely for an existence spent housing Danny's hard-ons and having his nipples suckled as though some kind of perminently attached feeder had latched on. "Seriously, where did you even get porn that was that level of bad, Steven?" No verbal humiliations and degregations - just some bitchy complaints, and okay more than a few insults, that were more amusing ongoing commentary than anything else. Besides it's not as though their little fluffines combined with pushing the extremes thing they do excludes Steve topping...it would in fact be far from complete and just wrong if he didn't( and it's not that anyone has some sort of pain kink because their crazy jobs would more than fill that as a need without this other being at all required)._

_It also turns out Alphas can bond with Alphas. Which is good cause Steve had already decided he wanted to keep Danny and have him on the 5-O team._

_Chin and Kono meanwhile had been taking down the rest of the crime networks._

_Steve is feeling good and it gets even better when he gets to start with the shooting and blowing shit up stuff! Which is how the rest of his team finally locates him._

_And they'll all live Happily Ever After or Whatever._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want some exploring of other areas in the a/b/o universes possibilities. Oh gawd somebody else really should do this instead of me!


End file.
